Adopting Platyborg
by Pricat
Summary: Doofy is made Platyborg's caretaker in the 1st Dimension but he and Platyborg learn about friendship and family along with trust
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I thought this up a few minutes ago but imagined that Doofy would be a great caregiver to Platyborg but I know he's harmless and wantsd to help.**

**Doofy adopts Platyborg as he knows he needs a good home but Platyborg is secretly afraid to trust him because Alt Doof was his master but he's about to learn that others aren't what they seem along with what family means.**

* * *

Platyborg sighed, as he was in the O.W.C.A holding cell as it was many nights after what had happened in the 2nd Dimension, but he had sense knocked back into his head by Perry, but he'd came to this dimension with him and his owners, as they promised they would get him a better life.

Rain poured outside like tears falling from the skies, but Platyborg heard the door open, as he heard familiar footsteps.

"Hey, how's things?" Perry's voice asked him.

He turned around to face his counterpart, but saw a look of hope in his hazel eyes.

"I'm just bored, Perry.

Monobrow won't let me do anything fun!" he said.

Perry laughed at Platyborg's wit, but needed to tell him the news, that his frenemy wanted to adopt him and give him the life he's always wanted.

"Platyborg, what I have to say is important.

My Doofy wants to adopt you.

I know Alt Doofus hurt you.

But my Doofy is nothing like him.

At least you'd have a home.

You should give it a chance." he told him.

Platyborg knew Perry was right, knowing that Perry's Doof was harmless, a little lonely but harmless.

"Also Brookie my friend lives with him.

She could be your sister.

Or your friend." he told him.

He could see Platyborg thinking, but knew he was secretly afraid of being used again.

"Perry, let's try it." he said.

The turquise furred male smiled, hugging him, but Platyborg pushed him away.

"I'll tell Monobrow you agreed." Perry told him.


	2. Going To Doof's

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing.**

**Perry's taking Platyborg to Doofy but he's bracing himself for an emotional reaction as Doofy's meaner self was his master.**

**But Perry will help him and I love how Perry had to beg Monobrow to let this happen.**

* * *

"Agent P, are you sure he said yes?" Monogram asked.

Perry put on his translator, so he could talk to his boss in Human, as nobody understood him when he talked in chatters.

"Yes, Yes he did agree sir.

I know you're worried about him being with Doof, but I believe he's harmless.

Platyborg needs a good home, and I know Doof and Brooke can help.

I'll take the blame if anything goes wrong." Perry told him.

Platyborg was stunned, as he'd been eavesdropping on Perry, but he wondered why Perry would care so much about him.

"Fine, Agent P." Monogram told him.

"Thanks, sir." he said saluting leaving.

Platyborg then ran back to his cell, pretending he hadn't heard him begging his boss to let Platyborg live with Doof.

But he would help Platyborg adjust to being with his frenemy.

Perry opened the cell door, smiling innocently.

"Come with me, Platyborg." he said.

Platyborg gulped, as he felt him untie the shackles, as they were getting into the hovercar.

* * *

Platyborg began to shiver as they parked outside D.E.I but Perry understood, knowing this was gonna be hard for him, but he'd help him through it, but Platyborg was wearing sunglasses over his eyes, so nobody could see how he was feeling, as he liked his rep as a tough guy.

_I can't let him or Doofus see me weak emotionally, as I'm a toughiepis._

_But why is Perry risking everything, just for me?_

_I don't understand._

_"_platyborg, come on." Perry encouraged.

He followed him into the lobby, as the elevator was coming, as the doors opened, but Platyborg was quiet following Perry into it.

Perry was scared by how quiet Platyborg was being but didn't blame him.

"Things will go fine, Platyborg.

You'll see." he told him.

Platyborg snorted in reply, as the elevator doors opened onto Doof's floor, as they walked out, but Perry could tell Platyborg was scared, but trying not to show it.

Perry then opened the door using a key Doof had given him.

"Come on, it won't be scary." Perry told him.

Platyborg then followed him inside, but felt a different kind of aura than in his master's house, as it was somewhat clean but was relaxing a little.

"Doofy I'm here!" pERRY SAID OUT LOUD.

Doof then walked in, but smiled, seeing his frenemy but smiled, seeing Platyborg but it wasn't an evil, manical smile like Platyborg's master wore, but one of warmth.

"Monobrow agreed to let Platyborg live with me?

How did you do it?

Did you beat him up?" Doof said.

Perry chuckled, hearing that.

"No, No I didn't, Doofy.

I talked and begged him to.

Besides he'll love it here.

Especially when he meets Brookie." he replied.

Platyborg was curious hearing that name, but remembered Perry telling him about her.

"You'll meet her later, Platyborg.

She's at school." Doof told them.

They then sat at the table, as Doof was making snacks


	3. Meeting Brooke

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and hope Brookiesmirtz likes.**

**Perry is helping Platyborg adjust to living in a family.**

* * *

Brooke then returned from school, but wondered why Platyborg was at Doofy's place, but Perry smiled.

"Doofy's adopting him.

I'm helping him adjust to being loved again." Perry told her.

Platyborg was being quiet, as he didn't know if he could trust her, but she seemed harmless but he seemed to know her but didn't know why.

"This is Brookie.

She's Doof's assistant but a surrogate daughter." Perry said to him.

He relaxed a little, knowing Perry was right.

He'd put a communicator on Platyborg, so that they could talk, when he wasn't there.

"i'm gonna go, Platyborg.

i put a communicator on you.

That way, we can talk." Perry told him.

Platyborg understood, as he saw Perry leave, but was nervous as Brooke was showing him around the place but he was shy and understood but he saw a basket in her room, as he had a feeling that she wanted him to sleep with her.

"Npbody's ever wanted to let me sleep with them..

Alter Doofus never let me sleep with him." he said softly.

"Well I'm glad you're here, Platyborg." she told him.

He felt odd, hearing that.

Brooke smiled, seeing this.

"Come on, let's go have fun." she said.

He decided to stay here, climbing into the basket she and Doof had set up for him.

He was tired, as he hadn't slept in a while, as he pulled the cosy blanket over him, as that weird feeling was coming over him again.

He then felt drowsy, as his eyes closed.

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg couldn't sleep, but heard Brooke whimper, making him curious as she woke from an nightmare, but he saw her relax but he felt bad, seeing her shake.

"Did I wake you, Platyborg?

I just had a bad dream.

I'm having trouble with bullies.

They don't leave me alone.

It geets worse because of Doofy." she told him.

"You should fight them.

That way they'd leave you alone, kid.

That's what I'd do." he told him.

He then saw Perry join them, but he wondered why Brooke was up.

"The kid had an nightmare, Perry.

We were talking about bullies.

I told her she should fight." he told him.

Perry then hummed the lullaby Brooke had made up a long time ago, as she fell back asleep, but he saw Platyborg shaking in fear but they needed to talk.


End file.
